elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheydinhal
Cheydinhal is one of the nine major counties in the province of Cyrodiil, being the capital of both the Nibenay Basin and the County Cheydinhal. Cheydinhal is the cultural center of the Dark Elves in the Imperial Province, with architecture influenced by Morrowind. Many Dunmer live in Cheydinhal because of the city's proximity to their homeland. By game *Cheydinhal (Oblivion) *Cheydinhal (Online) Description Geography ;Local geography Cheydinhal is a walled-off city situated on the foothills of the Valus Mountains and on the Cyrodilic end of the Blue Road that runs towards Morrowind. Cheydinhal is built around a tributary of the Corbolo River, which is due south of the city. ;City geography Cheydinhal consists of three distinct districts. To the north is Castle Cheydinhal, which is comprised of an inner courtyard, an open park, and a road leading up to the castle. To the west is the Market District, which contains the Western Gate towards Cyrodiil. The Blue Road runs through the main street of the Market District, which then continues over a bridge that leads to the Eastern Gate and from there, towards Morrowind. Another road goes south from the main street, where it leads to the local Fighters Guild, Mages Guild, and a few stores. The lower Corbolo tributary has a small island on it. The island hosts festivals and other activities. The eastern area is known as the Chapel District, which connects to the Market through bridges over the river. Most of the residential homes are located here, as well as the Great Chapel of Arkay. Hidden away here is the Cheydinhal Sanctuary of the Dark Brotherhood.Guide to Cheydinhal Traditions *Cheydinhal is the only Imperial province that celebrates Saint Jiub's Fair, which commemorates the achievements of Saint JiubDialogue with Burz gro-Khash History First Era Great House Tharn In the aftermath of the War of Righteousness, Turpis Tharn became the Earl of Outer Cheydinhal and acquired the family holdings in the city-state. Turpis would go on to marry the niece of Bendu Olo of the All Flags Navy, further establishing House Tharn's presence in the Imperial Province. As time went on, House Tharn had a significant presence in the Imperial City and the Elder Council, with Regulus Tharn bringing back the tradition of Imperial Battlemages and Excoraeus Tharn being Emperor Kastav's Minister of Punition.House Tharn of Nibenay Second Era The Cheydinhal Rebellion During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city-state of Cheydinhal was in ruin. During the time of the Alliance War, Central Cyrodiil become the battlefield of the conflict. Cheydinhal was situated in what was considered the territory of the Ebonheart Pact, and so soldiers of the Alliance would frequent the city ruins. The occupation of the city was divided at this time, with the Imperial Legion occupying the Chapel District and the citizens controlling the Market District. Sylvian Herius was the de facto leader of the Cheydinhal rebellion, leading the people as they were fighting the Legion. Wayfarers of the Alliance War traveled to Cheydinhal, aiding the rebellion in their fight for the city. The outcome of the conflict is unknown. Third Era The Dunmeri Migration During the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, the city-state of Cheydinhal was ruled by Andel Indarys, who was a Dunmeri immigrant of the Great House Hlaalu who fled the theocracy of the Tribunal Temple sometime before the death of Almalexia in the Clockwork City in 3E 427. Indarys' sudden rise to power has left many scholars without an answer, and the old families of Cyrodiil refer to him as a presumptuous upstart. The Count's wife, Llathasa Indarys, was brutally murdered in the courtyard of Castle Cheydinhal and the Count's attitude made some suspect that a darker plot was involved regarding her death. At around this time, the Count's son, Farwil Indarys had formed the Knights of the Thorn, a knightly order that just mainly consists of Farwil's friends. The famous painter, Rythe Lythandas had lived in Cheydinhal, being the last known person wielding the Brush of Truepaint, an artifact of Dibella. Allying with Bruma When the Oblivion Gates had opened throughout Cyrodiil, the city-state of Cheydinhal was attacked by the Daedra. The Knights of the Thorn led by Farwil Indarys had entered the realms of the Deadlands, only to never make it back. Grandmaster Jauffre of the Blades had sent the Hero of Kvatch to the each of the cities of Cyrodiil, to recruit them into defeating the greater siege against Bruma. When the Hero arrived, Andel Indarys was unable to send troops because of his son's disappearance and the Oblivion Gate outside of the city. The Hero entered the Oblivion Gate, where they discovered Farwil and Bremman Senyan hiding from the Daedra. The three fought their way through and subsequently banished the Oblivion Gate. The fates of both Indarys and Senyan are unknown, but the gate was closed, and Cheydinhal contributed to Bruma's defense.Events in "Allies for Bruma"Events in "The Wayward Knight" Fourth Era The Umbriel Crisis over Cheydinhal During the early fourth era, the floating city of Umbriel was released upon the lands of Tamriel, leaving a path of destruction from Lilmoth to the Imperial City. Cheydinhal was in this path, and the remaining people in the city defended themselves against the undead created by people who were affected by the city's black mist. The Imperial Legion had already evacuated residents of Mountain Watch to Cheydinhal, but as the undead advanced forward, the city guard was forced to hold the line. In parallel with the defense, members of the Legion evacuated the people of Cheydinhal onto the Blue Road, where they would eventually go to the Imperial City. The wormies, as they were called, were relentless, coming in wave after wave until they finally rolled up. The Knights of the Thorn under the command of Ilver Indarys arrived late to the battle and continued back to Cheydinhal after offering horses to Mazgar gra Yagash and Brennus of the Legion. The undead did not succeed in taking Cheydinhal and the refugees who had fled previously decided to split into two groups, going north and south on the Red Ring Road. This saved them from all being killed and although they wanted to return back after the attack failed, they lacked the protection to make it back safely. After the Siege of the Imperial City, Cheydinhal was reclaimed and Titus Mede I continued his reign at the Imperial City. (Part 1, Chapter 6) (Part 2, Chapter 12) (Part 3, Chapter 4) General Jonna's movement against the Dominion During the Great War in 4E 175, the city-state of Cheydinhal hosted the second largest army against the Third Aldmeri Dominion, who were advancing towards the Heartlands of Cyrodiil. Under the command of General Jonna, the Eastern Legion moved across the Nibenay and to the southern end of the Red Ring Road, attempting to meet with the Army led by General Decianus. Jonna's Army had taken heavy resistance from the Dominion, who was coming from the city-states of Skingrad and Bravil. As Titus Mede II was facing Lord Naarifin from the north, Jonna's Legion was holding the Dominion in the south, keeping a solid defense. By the fifth day of the battle, Naarifin and his forces in the Imperial City were surrounded by the Empire. At that point, the Battle of the Red Ring was over, and the Mede Empire reclaimed the Imperial City. The fighting stopped due to the adoption of the White-Gold Concordat, which had prevented war for several decades and caused the Empire's power to dwindle in the northern territories.The Great War The Fall of the Dark Brotherhood in Cheydinhal The Dark Brotherhood slowly, albeit significantly declined in the provinces in the Fourth Era. The Sanctuary within Cheydinhal remained as one of the largest chapters, with this one being led by Alisanne Dupre. The Cheydinhal Sanctuary was one of the more prominent sanctuaries of the Brotherhood, with the Wayrest Sanctuary falling to Corsairs, and the Corinthe Sanctuary being absorbed into the Cheydinhal chapter. Contemporaneously, tensions arose in the city-state of Bravil, where the Night Mother was being held. Dupre left her residence to protect the crypt, but the crypt was ultimately destroyed and Dupre killed. The Night Mother was retrieved by Garnag, the only survivor of the crypt's downfall. Rasha, the de facto leader and Black Hand, named Cicero, a Brotherhood Assassin, the Keeper of the Night Mother. As time went on, nobody was dubbed the Listener, and Rasha's grip on the Cheydinhal Sanctuary slipped. By the 1st of Hearthfire, 4E 189, Cheydinhal had erupted into chaos, but the Sanctuary remained undetected. A couple of days later, Rasha declared himself the Listener, but was proven wrong and killed by a deranged Cicero. Eventually, only three members remained in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary: Cicero, Garnag, and Pontius. Pontius was killed, and Garnag had disappeared, leaving only Cicero with the Night Mother. By 4E 200, Cicero left the Cheydinhal Sanctuary to the chapter in Falkreath Hold, Skyrim, where he would be taken in by Astrid, the leader of the Brotherhood in 4E 201.Cicero's Journal - Volume 1Cicero's Journal - Volume 2Cicero's Journal - Volume 3Cicero's Journal - Volume 4Cicero's Journal - Final Volume Minor Events *3E 433 – The famed artist, Rythe Lythandas had disappeared from his home when a thief broke into his home and used the Brush of Truepaint to enter his painting. Lythandas was recovered and returned to making exquisite paintings for the populace.Events in "A Brush With Death" *3E 433 – The Captain of the Guard, Ulrich Leland was corrupted, raising taxes and penalizing citizens for the most trivial of crimes. The situation got out of hand, to the point where Aldos Othran was killed when protesting the search of his home. The Hero brought Leland's actions to light and it is not clear if Ulrich was jailed or killed by the Hero.Events in "Corruption and Conscience" *3E 433 – When the Knights of the Nine reformed, a member of their ranks traveled throughout Cyrodiil looking for the relics of the Divine Crusader. One of these relics, the Sword of the Crusader was taken from Underpall Cave and purified in the Chapel of Arkay in Cheydinhal.Events in "The Sword of the Crusader" Gallery Cheydinhal (Oblivion)Exterior01.png|Cheydinhal circa 3E 433. CheydinhalESO2.jpg|Cheydinhal circa 2E 582. Castle CheydinhalAbove.png|Castle Cheydinhal is the seat of power. Great Chapel of Arkay.png|The Great Chapel of Arkay can be seen for miles. Cheydinhal Sapper card art.png|Cheydinhal Sapper in . Cheydinhal Conscript card art.png|Cheydinhal Conscript in . CheydinhalSeal2.png|Cheydinhal Insignia Appearances * ** * * * * * de:Cheydinhal es:Cheydinhal Category:Cities in Cyrodiil Category:Lord of Souls: Locations Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Cyrodiil Locations